The instant invention relates generally to pipe fitting connections and more specifically it relates to a compression coupling connector.
Numerous pipe fitting connections have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to connect various components together in a fluidly sealed relationship. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,908 to Burge; 4,488,741 to Conley et al., 4,711,426 to Bodnar and 4,878,697 to Henryall all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.